The Trick
by the5dsduelist
Summary: A girl is tricked by a dark force. Both are cybertronian warriors in disguise. what'll happen next?


The Trick

_**Somewhere, far, far away, there lies a kingdom. In that kingdom, lies a force. A force of darkness. This force is trapped inside a city, and has faced the world once before. At that time, a powerful wizard trapped the darkness inside a stone. That stone provides power to a city. However, someone has been fooled. The darkness will rise again...**_

The girl walked forward. The she was obviously human, with long blonde hair, wearing white top and brown trousers. She seemed normal enough, but there was something more to her. She walked into a large forest, which had all sorts of plant life, but the plant life was seemingly dead. The girl then looked at the item in one of the branches. It was a small scroll, which seemed out of place in the forest. She opened the scroll and read it.

"Dear Marissa", The letter said, "you know that I have summoned you to help me, for I am an old shifter in my own way. But, I have been trapped in my city by another of my kind, and my soul is sealed in a stone. The Forest Of No Return, which is where you are now, is a place where you will never return from, unless you can master your full shifting powers now. I bid you farewell. Malefor." Marissa then put the scroll on the ground. Then, a jet of fire then fried the scroll. Marissa noticed that the fire had come from above, which, unless it was a firework, was impossible. She looked up to see a condor, which was circling where she was now.

"Uh-oh," she then said. Then she was covered in a pale light, and she began to grow, and then, something else that was glowing then flew towards her. It was large, and shaped like a cuboid. The, the front of the cuboid began to change, the sides forming an arm and a leg per side. Then, the glowing Marissa, who was now 2-3 times bigger than before, then jumped into the front of the trailer. Then, the glowing subsided. What stood there now was about 25-30 feet tall, and its main body was a red square for a chest, with a jail cell-like door towards the bottom of the chest, blue legs in grey armour, and a metallic version of Marissa's head. Then she jumped up, almost completely defying gravity, and then punched the condor in the head, knocking it into the ground. Marissa followed down.

"What are you, and why did you attack me?" She asked. She then noticed that the bird was beginning to change. Its wings seemed to absorb themselves into its back, it's talons then morphing into hands. Its head then moved onto its chest, a pair of legs seemed to melt out of the bottom of the body, and a head grew from the top of the body.

"I am known by many names," the creature then said, "but you can call me Flamefeather, the fire-shifter. I am but one of three of my kind, and we will burn your carcass."

"What do you mean, we?" Marissa then asked. Suddenly, Flamefeather them morphed into its bird shape, and spat out two pink balls of a tar-like substance. Each then began to mould themselves into a different kind of creature. One morphed into a bug-like creature, the second, morphed into a large reptilian creature. The three creatures then pounced onto Marissa, but, despite her metallic body, she dodged the three creatures quite easily. The three creatures tried all sorts of tactics, but Marissa dodged them all. Then, Flamefeather then spoke to the other creatures.

"Brothers, unite!" Suddenly, the three creatures began to melt into their tar-like forms. Then, the three pools of tar melted together. The tar began to rise up into the sky, almost blocking what little light was in the forest. The creature that stood before Marissa was a large humanoid creature, standing 60 feet tall, having different parts of its three components. The huge creature then swung it's clawed right arm, and grabbed Marissa.

"Let go you freak!" She yelled at the creature. Suddenly, the very ground the creature was standing on began to open, revealing a seemingly bottomless pit. The creature then dropped Marissa, who jumped just a few feet away from the pit, and roared as it fell into the pit. Then, the ground began to morph back together. Then, she heard what sounded like a low, windy sound. She turned around and saw a blue portal. Then, her human body jumped out of her metallic body, which formed began to form a large Truck, the armour of the truck forming a trailer. Then she stepped into the truck and rode into the portal...

The truck found itself just inside a huge city, made out of all sorts of dark buildings. As Marissa stepped out of the truck, she noticed there was a stone the size of her head on the ground.

"Throw the stone!" A strange voice then commanded, which seemed to come from the stone. Marissa then threw the stone against the ground. Then, the stone shattered instantly against the ground. What sounded like voices in the wind then echoed through the city. Then...

"Yeeeeeesssssss..." An evil sounding voice then hissed, terrifying Marissa. For the first time in her life, Marissa was truly scared.

"W-who are y-you?" She then asked.

"I.... am... Malefor..." the voice then hissed. Marissa then realized something.

"M-m-Malefor?" she then stuttered. Then, her fear was replaced by utter rage. "Y-YOU LIED TO ME!!! YOU SAID YOU WERE TRAPPED BY THE DARKNESS!!!! BUT YOU ARE THE DARKNESS AREN'T YOU??!!!" She screamed, being extremely irrational.

"So you finally figured it out..." Malefor then said, "I have observed your powers, and have concluded that you are like me. You can fuse your mind with any mechanical body, but your body is stored inside the engine as you are in your cybernetic form. I am similar, for, over a period of time, I fused my mind with this city. Now you will taste my full wrath!!! ". Suddenly, the entire city began to rumble. Marissa then glowed, as did the truck and the trailer. She then jumped into the truck, and she went through the transformation sequence into her cybernetic body. She then ran outside the city, which was beginning to change. The buildings were beginning to break apart, and fuse together, and from the back of the city, two scorpion-like claws were attaching themselves to the sides of the city. What Marissa was looking at was a GIANT scorpion-like machine. The creature then grabbed Marissa, and held her up to the creature's mouth.

"What will you do now Marissa?" Malefor then laughed.

"This!" Marissa then announced, and then she began to recite a chant that she had read on her truck's computer in an adventure she'd done recently. "From the very forces of Heaven and Earth, I call upon the power of the planet Ronex, now come to me, BOMBER APEX!!". Then, she was dropped from the claw of the scorpion creature, but something whisked her away. It looked exactly like her truck's trailer, except with wings and a jet engine. Then, the trailer turned around, and fired a series of energy beams at the scorpion creature.

"It will take more than your toys to stop me!!" Malefor then announced. Suddenly, the scorpion began to change. The trailer then halted in midair, and Marissa looked on in horror at the transformation. The stinger folded into the body, the mouth folded back into the chest, and then, the claws moved towards the side of the body, pointing backwards. The HUGE creature then rose on two legs, and a demonic head then rose from the top. The large humanoid creature then looked at Marissa, as if she was not much more than a bug.

"I'm going to need some power..." Marissa then said, "Apex, it's time." Suddenly, the trailer flew up, and then broke apart. It formed a large chest plate, armour for both legs and both arms, a shoulder cannon, a large set of wings, and a helmet. The parts fixed in the appropriate places, and Malefor looked on in shock.

"What are you?!" he roared.

"I have changed," Marissa then said, "I've become... God Marissa!!!" Then, Marissa flew towards Malefor, and began firing energy bursts from her entire body. Malefor retaliated by firing missiles from every single part of his body. The two attacks blew each other up, and Marissa then used the smoke to fly down and deliver an uppercut straight to Malefor's groin. Then she pointed her shoulder cannon at Malefor and said: "You have lied to me, tried to kill me, and I have a feeling you were trying to control me as well. Well, it ends..." She then fired the cannon as a huge missile, which collided with him.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Malefor roared as he was disintegrated into nothing. Marissa then flew away from the explosion. She then glowed with green light, and vanished...


End file.
